Cette clarté sur leur pas
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: L'arrivée de l'été, pour Hermione, c'est avant tout le retour des examens de fin d'année. Mais pour Luna, c'est surtout le signal qu'il est temps de se lancer à la poursuite de l'énormus à babille...


**Il devait d'agir d'un cadeau de Noël, mais vu mon retard, cela s'apparente surtout à un cadeau d'Épiphanie ! Quoi qu'il en soit, belles fêtes et heureuse année 2019 à toi, _Kaara1_ ! Je te remercie pour cette occasion d'avoir arpenté les terres de J. K. Rowling, cette enchanteresse en chef de l'esprit de Noël...  
**

* * *

 **Cette clarté sur leur pas**

Si la personnalité du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui métamorphose son lapin en table de chevet détermine l'aspect final du meuble, sa solidité et ses éventuelles décorations, ne peut-on pas supposer aussi que la « personnalité » ou tout au moins les sensations de l'animal transformé influencent également les caractéristiques du produit achevé ? Et, par ricochet, la manière dont celui ou celle qui prononce l'incantation a traité le lapin avant sa métamorphose, dont il ou elle l'aura apaisé ou au contraire terrorisé, ne détermine-t-elle pas en partie la qualité du résultat ?

Des recherches avaient-elles déjà été menées pour mesurer ces corrélations ? Il fallait qu'Hermione posât la question au professeur McGonagall et elle l'ajouta mentalement à la liste des interrogations qu'elle avait à lui soumettre avant l'examen de fin d'année. Il était peu probable que de telles considérations fissent l'objet d'une évaluation en sixième année, car leur programme, encore très focalisé sur les réalisations attendues d'un magicien ou d'une magicienne, demeurait fortement anthropocentrique. Néanmoins, l'intérêt des épreuves à ce moment-là de la scolarité tenait surtout à ce qu'elles permissent à l'étudiant de se projeter dans la difficulté des Aspics et de jauger le chemin lui restant à parcourir, car la septième année…

« Luna ? »

Hermione se sentit tirée de sa réflexion par une rencontre inopinée avec son ancienne camarade de l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui était penchée, presque courbée en deux et partiellement accroupie, derrière une armoire baroque au fond du couloir et qui releva la tête en entendant son nom.

« Bonsoir, Hermione. »

Dans la nappe de lumière orangée, émise par le soleil couchant et déversée à travers la fenêtre en ogive sur la chevelure si blonde de Luna, Hermione aperçut une minuscule araignée noire, mouchetée de blanc, tandis que celle-ci courait péniblement sur les cheveux illuminés.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

‒ Je pense, oui », répondit Luna en se redressant pour lui faire face, dans un mouvement qui agita ses boucles d'oreilles, composées ce jour-là de pousses de mimbulus mimbletonia qu'Hermione espérait vidées de leur pus (sans trop y croire).

« Rusard vient de passer par ici, comme il cherchait Miss Teigne, et je lui ai dit où il pourrait la trouver puisque je venais de l'éviter, donc son problème doit être résolu maintenant. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec une certaine impatience, tout en jetant par automatisme un regard derrière son épaule. Aucune silhouette ne perturba la pénombre du corridor, ni humaine ni animale : le concierge sans doute avait rejoint sa chatte et lui avait communiqué ses encouragements et les consignes de surveillance pour la nuit, avant de retourner dans son bureau. Les élèves qui avaient, en même temps qu'Hermione, quitté la bibliothèque à la fermeture s'étaient hâtés de retrouver leurs camarades au sein de leurs salles communes respectives.

« D'accord, mais tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Luna sourit en réponse :

« C'est la saison des explorations pour les jeunes énormi à babille. Je viens de remarquer la trace de l'un d'entre eux. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer du tac au tac que l'énormus à babille n'existait pas, qu'il était moins d'ailleurs qu'une créature mythologique, tout au plus la lubie d'un éleveur de niffleurs qui fumait trop la mandragore et avait embringué dans une chasse don quichottesque les quelques piliers de comptoir naïfs et désœuvrés de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. (Le cas était documenté : l'homme s'appelait Polyelpidius Noof et il était décédé en 1903 des suites d'une asphyxie aux vapeurs d'alcool dans une distillerie moldue où il prétendait avoir observé une portée de six énormi, avec leur mère.) Elle n'en dit rien, malgré l'irritation que réveillait immanquablement en elle toute complaisance dans l'obscurantisme, parce qu'elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'ils devaient à Luna, ce qu'elle avait fait pour Harry et pour leur cause l'année dernière, et parce que c'était bien Hermione qui venait de faire le choix de l'aborder et d'engager la conversation avec elle.

Elle se contenta donc d'articuler un « Vraiment ? », même si la dureté de la retenue qu'elle s'imposait se trahit par un tressaillement de son visage entier, que Luna heureusement ne sembla pas remarquer.

« Regarde, j'ai observé ces flaques de xérès au pied de plusieurs chevaliers, à cet étage. Et tout le monde sait que le xérès est l'alcool préféré de l'énormus, avec la téquila quand elle est bien salée. En suivant cette piste, je pourrai peut-être l'apercevoir cette nuit ! »

« Le xérès est aussi la boisson de prédilection de Sibylle Trelawney, ces temps-ci », songea Hermione. Mais elle s'abstint là encore de commentaire audible sur le sujet, objectant cependant :

« Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps ce soir, on va bientôt devoir réintégrer nos dortoirs. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux remettre à demain ? »

« Ou à jamais », compléta-t-elle en son for intérieur. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, elle fut tentée de proposer à Luna d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour qu'elle pût mener à bien son entreprise sans se faire pincer. Après tout, se raisonnait-elle, donner à Luna les moyens de réussir, c'était l'amener à constater par elle-même l'inexistence de l'énormus à babille. Mais on était samedi et Harry, par conséquent, se trouvait en retenue avec Rogue, qui ne le laisserait pas partir avant une heure fort avancée. Et en outre, depuis que Harry leur avait rapporté, à Ron et à elle, la promesse faite par Dumbledore de l'emmener participer avec lui à la destruction d'un Horcruxe, elle se sentait peu encline à suggérer une séparation entre la cape et son propriétaire, si le motif n'en était pas vital. La menace planait sur tous et se rapprochait chaque jour davantage, mais elle avait déjà fondu sur Harry.

« Je ne veux pas risquer de manquer cette occasion. L'énormus à babille est une bête craintive. En dehors de cette période de l'année, il me sera très difficile d'en apercevoir. C'est la première fois que j'en repère un à l'intérieur de Poudlard… Cela ne me dérangera pas vraiment d'être collée pour ça. »

Luna avait planté ses yeux dans le regard d'Hermione, qui éprouva sa détermination comme une brise légère, mais qui vous refroidit inexorablement. Alors elle prit sa décision, se surprenant elle-même :

« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je sois avec toi, je suis préfète. On prétendra que je t'escorte à l'infirmerie si jamais on croise un professeur.

‒ N'as-tu pas mieux à faire ? s'étonna Luna. Je croyais que Ron et toi vous étiez réconciliés. Il doit t'attendre pour finir ses devoirs en recopiant sur toi, non ? »

Hermione faillit protester, mais à quoi bon ?

« Ron ne se plongera pas dans son travail avant dimanche après-midi, à moins qu'Harry ne l'y force. »

En vérité toutefois, l'objection de Luna faisait écho à ses propres pensées. Qu'espérait-elle, en s'engageant ainsi dans une quête vouée à l'échec, au beau milieu des révisions de fin d'année ? Enfreindre le règlement pour des bêtises n'avait jamais été son genre. Et elle ne se montrerait pas malhonnête au point de prétendre que sa sollicitude pour Luna suffisait à motiver sa décision. Plutôt que de scruter plus avant sa conscience, elle préféra sourire :

« On la suit, cette piste ? »

* * *

« Cette piste » les mena de goutte en goutte et de flaque en flaque – Luna sollicita un odorat remarquablement affûté pour les notes de cœur de la liqueur bon marché et Hermione exerça ses yeux avec succès – jusqu'au palier où le grand escalier, vide à cette heure-là, arrivait à l'étage. Mais face à l'énigme de l'hélice graduée, elles restèrent toutes deux interdites : vers le haut ou vers le bas ?

S'approchant de la balustrade pour flairer les indices tandis qu'Hermione assurait le guet plus subrepticement, Luna en caressa la pierre rafraîchie et finit par percevoir quelques effluves ascendantes. Hermione lui faisait confiance : même s'il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus emprunté, elle savait que l'on pouvait accéder par cet itinéraire à la salle de divination.

Rendues au quatrième, néanmoins, l'incertitude se reproduisit. Hermione projeta au bout de sa baguette une lumière qu'elle tamisa autant que possible à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, pour épouser les plinthes et illuminer les recoins obscurs ; Luna pour sa part se déplaçait en zigzag, les yeux écarquillés et les deux mains tendues, bras écartés comme en balancier de chaque côté de son corps ; sans doute cherchait-elle à capter quelques courants magiques, en vertu d'une méthode agréée par _Le Chicaneur_. Ainsi que cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, Hermione se prit à penser que dupliquer la carte du Maraudeur, en assez d'exemplaires pour en distribuer à tous les anciens membres de l'AD par exemple, ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Bien sûr, sa consultation attentait gravement à la vie privée. Et elle ne nourrissait aucune confiance en la pudeur de Lavande, de Seamus, de Zacharias ou de Ron (entre autres). Mais quel était aujourd'hui le plus sage ? Préserver en raison de leur universalité chacun des principes qui leur semblaient justes, au risque de se voir débordés à revers par le rapport de force ? Renoncer pour cause de circonstances exceptionnelles aux choix responsables qu'ils valideraient en temps de paix et gagner dans la lutte une avance précieuse, au prix d'autant d'huile jetée sur le feu de la barbarie ?

Un signe vif de Luna la sortit de ces spéculations anxieuses. Sa camarade lui désignait le talon de sa chaussure avec un sourire ravi. Un couinement mouilla l'air lorsqu'elle le souleva du sol et Hermione comprit qu'une substance collante adhérait à sa semelle. Un indice comme un autre. Elle s'approcha cependant avec une certaine circonspection, car celui-ci pointait dans une direction qui les éloignait de la tour Nord, où Trelawney dispensait son savoir du flou.

« On dirait plutôt de la colle, chuchota-t-elle à Luna.

‒ C'est vrai. Nous ignorons encore beaucoup de choses sur le régime alimentaire de l'énormus… »

Hermione ne chercha pas à retenir une moue sceptique, même si elle accepta tacitement d'emprunter le chemin que sa conviction suggérait à Luna. Sa grimace n'échappa pas à la sagacité de cette dernière, qui lui coula un regard de côté, avant de remarquer posément :

« L'énormus à babille est télépathe, tu sais. Il n'est visible que par ceux qui croient en son existence. Si tu veux le voir ce soir, il va falloir que tu t'efforces d'y croire un moment. »

Elle marqua une pause, le temps d'inspecter à nouveau sa comparse, et conclut d'un ton affable :

« Je ne sais pas si tu en seras capable. »

Voilà qui était joliment commode. Et pas hyper darwinien :

« Il doit révéler spécifiquement sa présence à tous ses prédateurs, si c'est le cas, non ? Parce qu'ils sont bien placés pour croire en son existence. »

Un sourd n'aurait pu ignorer l'acidité ironique qui transperça cette réflexion, mais Luna ne s'en formalisa guère :

« L'énormus à babille se trouve au sommet de sa chaîne alimentaire. Mais tu as raison, il doit apparaître à chacune de ses proies, c'est très curieux. Peut-être qu'il se nourrit aussi de sa propre image dans leur conscience apeurée ? Beaucoup d'êtres humains…

‒ Luna ! » souffla Hermione, interrompant malgré elle et de toute urgence un développement qui s'annonçait exceptionnellement lucide.

Elles avaient atteint la rotonde où avait été suspendue la tapisserie représentant la victoire au Tournoi des Trois sorciers de Medea Strongroast, une élève de Poudlard qui avait remporté la compétition en 1756. D'après _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , la tenture avait été offerte par l'académie de Beauxbâtons au directeur de l'époque, à l'occasion du tournoi suivant. L'ouvrage attirait l'attention de son lecteur sur une scène à l'arrière-plan : dans l'une des tribunes, on distinguait parfaitement un professeur de Poudlard qui, baguette dressée, lançait un mauvais sort au principal rival de Medea, un garçon issu de Beauxbâtons, afin d'assurer à la jeune fille une victoire malhonnête. À Poudlard, le corps académique ne s'était avisé du détail pernicieux qu'une fois la tapisserie solidement fixée au mur par un trop puissant maléfice de Glu perpétuelle. Nul n'avait pu l'en arracher.

Mais la salle circulaire portait ce soir-là les traces d'un drame qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce règlement de compte historique. Un immense sapin couché encombrait le passage, comme un arbre de Noël abandonné après les fêtes. Sa ramure avait été enfoncée en son centre par une force brute et large, dégageant un trou rond jusqu'à son tronc, lui-même profondément incisé d'une morsure aux bords sales et déchiquetés. Des branchettes éparses couvraient le sol de leurs aiguilles vert sombre ; la blessure ne pouvait qu'être récente. De la scène se dégageait une violente odeur de sève fraîche et, pour Rusard, les prémices d'une crise cardiaque.

Perplexes, elles contournèrent prudemment l'obstacle, enjambant les grosses branches, les éclats de bois blanc crissant sous leurs pieds. Lorsqu'elles furent parvenues à l'autre bout de la pièce, Luna chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione :

« L'énormus s'est peut-être fait les dents ! Je n'avais encore rien lu sur le sujet. Papa sera très intéressé quand je lui raconterai ça… »

Faute de mieux, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle imaginait mal un animal, fût-il fantasmagorique, traîner un arbre entier (elle avait même aperçu quelques racines !) juste pour apaiser ses douleurs dentaires, mais elle reconnaissait volontiers que ce sapin était le signe qu'il se tramait un désordre dont elle ne pouvait plus attribuer la seule responsabilité à Sybille Trelawney.

Si la situation ne s'éclaircissait pas, la piste, elle, se fit considérablement plus facile à suivre. Elles progressèrent rapidement à travers les couloirs, les passages voûtés, les salles de cours et les trois petits cabinets des blasons, où personne n'allait jamais parce qu'une explosion de bombabouses en milieu confiné, durant la première année d'Hermione, Ron et Harry, les avait emplis d'une odeur malsaine qui ne s'était jamais dissipée. Elles avançaient de coulée de sève en branchages fendus, parfois presque mordillés. Et finirent par emprunter un autre escalier, descendant d'un niveau, puis remontant peu après de trois étages.

Hermione sursauta en réalisant qu'elles cheminaient finalement le long d'une route alternative susceptible de les conduire à proximité de la tour Nord. Mais si son intuition à propos du xérès s'avérait exacte, alors comment expliquer ce tableau de chasse arboricole ?

Luna aussi venait de s'immobiliser, quoique pour une autre raison – après s'être reconcentrée sur ses sens, Hermione ne tarda pas à comprendre laquelle.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des raclements étouffés grondaient en crescendo, ponctués de claquements sourds et irréguliers. L'ensemble évoquait le battement de volets pris par le vent pendant une nuit d'orage, alors que le crépuscule, qui se découpait sur les dalles depuis les hautes fenêtres, se décomposait calmement en couches de lumière horizontales et de plus en plus fines.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, une inquiétude passagère s'empara d'Hermione. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle avait cru n'être confrontée qu'aux désordres dont l'école de magie se montrait coutumière : le produit des faiblesses du corps enseignant, d'une réunion de fantômes, d'une pitrerie d'élèves financée en sous-main par Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Avait-elle tort ? Se trompait-elle, par insouciance ? La furie meurtrière de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts les avait-elle déjà rattrapés ?

Tout près d'elle, Luna frissonnait. Son sourire, cependant, avait gardé sa sérénité coutumière.

Guidées par le vacarme croissant, elles aboutirent bientôt aux marches en colimaçon de la tour menant à la salle de divination, qu'elles grimpèrent quatre à quatre. Entre les grondements rauques aux résonances de soufflerie, elles entendaient à présent les récriminations du chevalier du Catogan, qui s'indignait :

« Arrière, vilain ! Comment oses-tu troubler le repos du noble château de Poudlard et profaner l'œuvre de ses fondateurs ? Renonce à ces sifflets et viens te battre comme un homme authentique, si tu caches un cœur sous cette barbe ! »

Du sommet de l'escalier, elles ne pouvaient discerner la toile où le vaillant personnage devait agiter son épée à grand renfort de moulinets, car leur vue était bouchée par une énorme masse noire au dos arqué.

« Professeur Hagrid ? » sollicita Luna très poliment.

De surprise, l'interpellé lâcha l'épais disque de bois sur lequel il était courbé et se retourna vivement. L'objet tournoya à terre, avant de venir heurter le mur : Hermione constata qu'il s'agissait d'un appeau.

« Hermione ? Luna ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il est tard !

‒ Nous avons été intriguées par le bruit », déclara Hermione, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge.

« C'est pour attirer l'énormus à babille, votre chilet ? Nous aussi nous sommes à sa recherche », confessa Luna en toute candeur.

Les traits expressifs d'Hagrid s'animèrent de cet enthousiasme qu'Hermione avait appris à redouter.

« Oui ! C'est le moment de l'année où ils sortent et j'en ai pisté u, il a dû être alléché par l'odeur d'alcool en cuisine… J'ai essayé de l'appâter avec un sapin, il paraît qu'ils adorent ça, jouer dans la sève fraîche, mais il est venu se réfugier ici… Moi je peux pas monter là-haut, la trappe est trop étroite… »

Et dans ses yeux brilla une lueur soudaine :

« Mais vous, vous pourriez monter ! »

Elles montèrent.

Grimper le long de l'échelle argentée qu'Hermione avait préalablement convoquée d'un coup de baguette ne présenta aucune difficulté. Quadriller la salle de classe aux allures de salon vieillot exigea plus de soins : traquer les ombres derrière les fauteuils sans trébucher sur les épais tapis, passer les étagères en revue sans bousculer les fragiles tasses empilées, ne pas confondre les reflets de la lune sur les boules de cristal avec les pupilles luisantes d'un prédateur.

Hermione croisa le regard de Luna, qui secoua la tête : rien. Elles s'apprêtaient à revenir vers la trappe, quand un courant d'air agita le bas d'un rideau, qui dissimulait – Hermione s'en souvenait maintenant – un genre d'alcôve où Trelawney, à l'époque où Hermione assistait encore à ses cours, stockait des coussins et divers matériels d'ambiance. Les doigts de Luna se refermèrent sur le bord du tissu. Elle tira.

« Peeves ! Montre-toi immédiatement ! »

La voix forte et furieuse du professeur McGonagall coupa court, en bas, aux délires bagarreurs du chevalier. Juste dans le dos d'Hermione et de Luna, la lucarne qui transmettait à la pièce sa confuse clarté s'ouvrit brusquement, pivota sur son axe en exécutant un tour complet et se referma aussitôt. Il sembla à Hermione qu'une forme opaque, précédemment tapie dans le contre-jour à l'angle du vasistas, venait de s'échapper. Avait-elle imaginé son caquètement de triomphe ?

« Tu l'as vu ? » murmura Luna. Hermione acquiesça, tandis que de l'ouverture dans le plancher (pourvu qu'Hagrid ne les trahît pas et que l'échelle déployée n'éveillât pas trop de soupçons !) s'élevaient les voix mêlées du garde-chasse et du professeur de métamorphose.

« On l'aura à peine entrevu, poursuivit Luna, mais c'est déjà exceptionnel ! Si peu de gens ont rencontré des énormi à babille… On a joui d'une chance formidable ! »

Ce n'était pas exactement les conclusions auxquelles leur expédition avait conduit Hermione. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer fermement cette divergence d'interprétation… et un bruyant ronflement s'intercala dans la conversation.

Une seconde, Hermione tenta de maintenir un air sérieux. Puis les épaules de Luna tressautèrent d'amusement et Hermione elle-même dût se mordre la lèvre pour contenir sa réaction. Pendant que Sibylle Trelawney, dans ses appartements, ronflait comme un dragon du sommeil de l'ivrogne, les deux filles s'écroulèrent sur ses poufs surannés d'un fou rire silencieux.

* * *

Évidemment, une fois le calme revenu et la directrice de la maison Gryffondor repartie avec Hagrid (non sans que ce dernier, toujours si serviable, n'eût souligné haut et fort ce départ à l'attention de ses complices provisoires), Hermione aurait pu formuler ses objections à voix haute. Mais l'adrénaline charriait encore l'excitation dans ses veines, l'atmosphère était douce et les amis, face à la tempête qui se levait à l'horizon, paraissaient terriblement précieux. Alors elle se tut et Luna reçut la discrétion d'Hermione de la même manière qu'elle envisageait toutes les absences de preuves : comme le témoin muet d'une promesse riche, et fiable, et belle.


End file.
